


Zarlie Oneshots

by harveyberlin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyberlin/pseuds/harveyberlin
Summary: Just a collection of cute moments between Zari and Charlie.





	1. Chapter 1

The Legends sauntered aboard the waverider after successfully capturing the leprechaun hiding amongst the first pride parade in 1970. After Constantine identified him, Sara and Ray had caught him celebrating before sending him to Zari, Charlie, and Mick to take back to the time bureau prison.   
“Poor guy was just celebrating his sexual liberation,” Charlie chuckled finding humor in their mission. Zari turned to her with a scowl.  
“You can not tell me you seriously feel bad for him. He almost bit Ray’s finger off!” Zari rolled her eyes and started making her way back.   
“Well maybe if they had more backup instead of only having Sara and her golden boy fighting him off. Hey, you ever get tired of babysitting the B-team?”   
“I don’t just babysit, and plus, someone needs to keep you idiots under control,” Zari tried to ignore the other girl, knowing she was doing this to get a rise out of her.   
“You remember you thought my mate was a leprechaun at first,” Charlie chuckled.  
“Yeah, well, we knew one of you was a mythical creature,” Zari said on their way back to the time ship. They had delivered the prisoner and opened the portal to meet the others.   
“Oh come on, love, we both know I’m much more than that,” Charlie smirked as she walked in front of Zari and turned to face her. She had stopped walking and was blocking the other girl as well. With a sigh, Zari moved around her to continue on their way.   
“Yeah, you’re also a pain in the ass. Now, come on, we have to get back for the team meeting.” They were now back on the waverider and making their way towards the main area.   
“Are you always so straight-laced?” Charlie said as they walked into the room where the rest of the team was waiting. Sara turned back to look at them with wide eyes.  
“I’m sorry, did you call Zari ‘straight-laced’?” The blonde snorted, “Before she joined the Legends, she had a rap sheet longer than Mick’s.”  
“She’s right; it was impressive” Mick grunted from his seated position.   
“She kind of scared me at first, but we’re great friends now,” Ray smiled holding an ice pack to his injured finger.   
“Okay, can we wrap this up, please,” Zari finally spoke up. As much as she’d love to reminisce about her journey on the waverider, it had been a long day, and she didn’t need to prove herself to Charlie of all people.   
“I knew there was something interesting about you, Z” Charlie turned back to Zari with a half-grin.   
“Alright, I’ll be in my room,” Zari sighed and walked away. After a second, Charlie turned to the rest of the crew, “I think I’ll call it a day as well.” She ran up just in time to meet Zari before she slipped in her room.   
“Hey, Z, wait up,” Charlie quickened her step. Zari turned around with a look that was unimpressed.  
“Look, I am actually tired. So as much as I would love to hear what witty remark you have to make-” she halted speaking because suddenly, Charlie had stepped very close and her thumb pad brushed gently against Zari’s cheek. She could feel her breath hitting her face she was so close. Zari could feel her pulse quicken, and it was as if all words were lost.   
“You had some pesky glitter from the parade still on your face,” Charlie spoke gently as she retrieved her hand, but she made no move to step back. “And I wasn’t going to tease you, love. Just wanted to say you’re not rubbish, maybe even a little cool.” Her eyes flickered down to Zari’s lips, but then she stepped back and walked away with a happy smirk. Zari stood there both bewildered and frustrated at what had just happened. However, she felt the corners of her mouth pull up as she turned to make her way into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry both of these have been so slowburn. I'm following a prompt list, but more exciting ones will be out soon!

Zari was amidst a race on Mario Kart when she heard two sloppy knocks on her door; she made a noncommittal noise before turning her focus fully on her game. A moment later, three more knocks followed.  
“Damnit, Z, I know you’re in there,” Charlie called out.   
The race had just finished, so Zari paused her game before the next one could begin and moved to let the other girl in. Charlie stumbled a bit, clear that she had been leaning her weight on the door.  
“Zari! Just the girl I wanted to see,” she walked in and landed straight on the bed. Zari furrowed her eyebrows and turned towards her bed which now had a fully sprawled out Charlie on it.  
“Are you drunk?”   
“I’m afraid so. Did you know your little computer friend can fabricate just about any liquor?”   
“And you thought it’d be wise to drink all of them?” Zari lifted an eyebrow. Despite her tone, a tiny smile threatened to peek through. The two had become better friends throughout the past few weeks. After Charlie’s apology, Zari gave her another chance, and things had been better. Not to say the new member was not constantly teasing her, but Zari noticed that she had started to enjoy their banter.   
“Well, you know I’m all about not missing opportunities and all that,” Charlie slurred as she sat up. Unfortunately it had been too quick of a transition, and she suddenly got dizzy. Zari walked over and sat beside her.   
“Did you want something or did you just want to update me on your inebriation?”   
“You’re too serious, love,” Charlie bumped her shoulder into Zari’s, “What were you playing?” She asked as she noticed the paused screen to the side of the room.  
“Nothing important, I just couldn’t fall asleep, so I thought I’d distract myself,” Zari answered.   
“What’s on your mind?” It seemed like a loaded question from someone who couldn’t even stand straight. If she was being honest, Zari didn’t even know what was on her mind.   
“I could ask you the same thing, drinking excessively is usually a cry for help,” Zari smirked at her. Charlie chuckled, “Changing the subject, I see. Okay well, lucky for you, I am amazing at distractions!” She bounced up, and almost immediately fell over which caused Zari to laugh.   
“Don’t laugh! I could be very hurt,” Charlie pouted which caused Zari to laugh even harder. Charlie remained seated on the ground and crossed her arms at her chest. Onec Zari ceased her laughing, she held out her arm to help the other girl up, and Charlie reached up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. In a split second, Zari had been dragged to the floor with a thud, and Charlie was straddling her.   
“Get off of me! Don’t you dare-” Zari started before fighting the giggles that threatened to spill out.   
“This is what you get for laughing at me falling,” Charlie smirked continuing to tickle the girl under her. It didn’t take long for Zari to push her off and flip them over holding Charlie’s hands above her head on the floor.   
“Didn’t take you for the ticklish type,” Charlie held her smirk.  
“Shut up!” Zari joked. Suddenly the air felt more serious as Charlie dropped her smirk and looked up into Zari’s eyes.  
“Make me,” she challenged. Zari’s eyes dropped to her lips. The two were so close, all she had to do was lean down a few more inches. Charlie looked up at her expectantly.  
“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk, maybe I would,” Zari smirked but sat up so she was no longer straddling Charlie. The other girl scoffed as she also sat up slowly.  
“Well played, Z,” Charlie spoke softly.   
“You should head to bed,” Zari said as she approached the door to walk her out.   
“Goodnight,” Charlie said as she spun around right before leaving.   
“Goodnight, Charlie,” Zari whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on the other girl’s cheek. Charlie looked up her with wide eyes before turning and leaving the room with a grin.


End file.
